A skin lesion is a part of the skin that has an abnormal appearance compared to the skin around it. Dermoscopy is the evaluation of skin lesions by a specialist with the aid of a dermoscope to diagnose and treat skin conditions and diseases. Typical dermoscopes include a magnifying lens, a non-polarized light source, a contact plate, and a liquid medium that is applied between the contact plate and the skin. The liquid medium reduces light that is reflected from the surface of the skin and allows visual inspection substantially unobstructed by reflected light. Dermoscopes that use polarized light are able to dispense with the liquid medium while cancelling out skin surface reflections. Some dermoscopes are capable of capturing images or video for diagnosis and analysis purposes.
Performed regularly, self-examination can alert an individual to changes in the skin and aid in the early detection of skin conditions and diseases. However, naked eye examination lacks the sensitivity required for early-stage detection of some skin conditions and diseases, e.g. skin cancer. Dermoscopes offer improved sensitivity, but such devices are typically expensive and/or most individuals lack the specialized training in dermatoscopy necessary to distinguish benign from problematic skin lesions.
Mobile devices offer another tool for acquiring images. Many mobile devices today include a digital camera, a light source for illuminating objects in the field of view of the camera, and software for recording, storing, and modifying digital images. However, such devices are typically provided with lenses that have limited ability to magnify small objects such as details of skin lesions. These devices are not suited for imaging small objects or objects under the surface of the skin.
Since it is typically not possible to change the lens of conventional mobile devices, a magnifying lens must be connected to the device to obtain high quality and/or magnified digital images. Lens devices that are removably attachable to mobile devices are known; however, such devices typically include a light source and power supply (such as a battery). For example, some removably-attachable lens devices (such as MoleScope™, HUD™ by First Derm™, and DermLite DL1™) include one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs) positioned about a device lens, rechargeable or disposable batteries to power the LEDs, and complex printed circuit boards to control lighting. Such devices can be undesirable complex, heavy, and/or expensive. Other lens devices use specifically designed solid light guides to collect light from a mobile device light source and are attached to mobile devices cases, for example, as described in Patent publication No. US-2015-0065803 which provides a device for imaging the tympanic membrane that may be used in conjunction with a camera of a cellular telephone.
Mobile device technology is rapidly evolving. With advancements in this field of technology and in consumer preferences, the sizes and shapes of mobile devices rapidly change rendering mobile device cases obsolete. The positions of the mobile device lens and light source also change as the size and shape of mobile devices change.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.